


My Best Friend and my Sister?

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [40]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First chapter is mostly banter, foggy is concerned for his slutty friend and sister, not that he judges, the real relationship starts in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with Matt consists of fake flirting to spite 'Overprotective Big Brother TM' Foggy until you realize you have some not so fake feelings for Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Fog.” You say as you step out of the pub to answer your phone.

“My fellow Nelson! Long time no see. Actually I haven’t heard from you at all in a few weeks. Where the hell have you been?”

“Same place I’ve been for the last four years.”

“I figured as much. I get it; you just found cooler friends and your big brother isn’t enough anymore.”

“Foggy-”

“I’m kidding, we all get busy. So how’s studying abroad going? Did the fair city of London do something to you? Are you coming home, never to leave me again?”

His guess would surprise you, but he asks that every time. “Uh, good, no, yes, and no. I think I said that in the right order.”

Foggy freezes. “Wait, what’s going on, was that yes London did something or yes you’re coming home?”

“I’m coming home Foggy.”

“What? That’s great! You’ll get to meet Matt, come see my fancy internship, proof that dreams do come true. I haven't told Matt yet, but a little bird told me we're getting hired for real. It’s great, they have free bagels every morning.”

You laugh. “That would be your dream.”

“So, talk to me. Did you get a job here or something? I thought you loved London and were never leaving. By the way, if I do get the job here, I could totally afford to come see you out there.”

“Well you won’t have to. I found a job in upper Manhattan. After graduation I fly home to start.”

“Branching out of Hell’s Kitchen. Gonna steal my thunder as the first Nelson to go to college and get a degree and shit.”

“Yeah, no free ham for mom.”

He laughs. “So when's graduation? I want to make sure I can get the time off here at L&Z.”

“You’re coming?”

“Hell yeah. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

You smile. “I honestly thought I’d be alone for graduation.”

“What? No way.”

“I guess that’s the price for studying abroad.”

“Well I’ll be there, if no one else. I’m sure mom and dad will try to show up. I mean, they’ve had four years to save.”

You smile. “Well now I’m excited. I’ll text the date to you.”

-0-

You don’t meet Matt as soon as Foggy would’ve liked, but you’re on your way to meet him now.

“So, I’ll warn you, Matt’s a charmer. I’ve seen it time and time again. Matt starts talking and women fall into his bed. And don’t let the blind thing make you feel bad for him. He hates it when people do, but I think it’s half his luck. That and he’s really good looking.”

You snort. “Yeah, I won’t fall for your boyfriend.”

“Very funny. You’re deflecting. I’m serious here.”

“Foggy.” You scoff. “When have you ever known me to swoon over anyone?”

“You’re right. You don’t swoon, you hunt. You skipped right over boyband and went straight for Tom Cruise. It's really unfair to the rest of us who had to suffer through teenybopper phases.”

“Ewww. Stop.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t have a thing for him in Top Gun.”

“You swore you’d never speak of that. Leave me alone.”

“You’re right, that was unfair. My point is: if it’s possible for you to swoon, Matt Murdock will find a way. Side note: upon meeting him I said that we’d be like Maverick and Goose. He’s totally Maverick and way hotter than young Tom Cruise.”

“That’s not a side note you asshole. And if he’s so hot why don’t you date him? God.”

“Fine. I’ll shut up. We’re here anyway.”

Foggy walks up to the bar and sits down next to a brunette guy with red, oval glasses. “Hey Matt, we’re here. You can stop looking like a lost puppy.”

Matt chuckles. “I’m not- I don’t look like a lost puppy Foggy.” He turns to you- and wow you thought Foggy was exaggerating. Give him a leather jacket and some aviators and he could star in the remake. “You must be y/n.” He extends a hand.

“And you’re Matt, I’ve never met a celebrity before. Nice to finally meet you.” You smile as you take his hand.

His laugh starts out polite before what you said seems to register and it turns genuine. “Yeah, I have to say, your voice is much smoother in person.”

“Oh- oh no. Matt. You are not hitting on my sister.”

“Foggy, I can handle this.” You sit on the stool next to Matt. “Foggy told me you were a charmer. I was half expecting an actual warlock with how he was talking about you.”

Matt throws his head back in a laugh, and it’s one of the cutest things you’ve seen.

“Oh not you too. Y/n, as your big brother, I have not been as overprotective as I could’ve been-”

“That’s because I’ve been in another continent.”

“But I draw the line here.” Foggy continues as if you hadn’t said anything. “And Matt, I’ve been your amazing wingman since college. I have not blocked your -frankly active- cock once. I hear your flirty voice- both of you- and I’m stopping this before you guys make me throw up. Not to mention-”

“Clearly you’re about to anyway.” You quip, and Matt honest to God giggles.

Foggy thinks he might die on the spot. “Not to mention-” Foggy reiterates “She’s my sister. And you’ve become like my brother. So, through me, you’re siblings.” Foggy crosses his arms.

You lean in to stage whisper into Matt’s ear. “Did he just go all lawyer on us?”

“I think he did.” Matt laughs.

“Well Mr. Summa Cum Laude, out lawyer him.”

Matt chuckles. “I think the only argument is that the plaintiff’s statement is inadmissible on the grounds of willfully submitting falsified facts. Well, more so the concealment of the fact that the defendants are not, in fact, related.”

“Wow, that was sexy.” You tell yourself this is all to piss Foggy off, but there’s a tiny part of you that knows that’s a big fat lie.

“You know, I expected flirtiness from you Matt, but do you guys have to gang up on me like this?”

“We could’ve been past this if you hadn’t made a big deal about it.”

“What? And watch you two flirt for the rest of my life? No. I’m nipping this in the bud.”

-0-

And that’s how it started. Your relationship with Matt consisted only of flirting, just to freak Foggy out. It was all fun and games until you realized that you’re starting to like Matt. Still, you let things continue how they’ve been since you met. You’re just a little more aware of everything now.

It’s getting late, and you’ve had your fair share of drinks when you say your goodbyes. You save Matt for last, adding a little wink to the end of your farewell.

Foggy finds this hilarious. “Oh my God!” He claps a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “Matt, she just tried to wink at you.” Foggy continues laughing.

Matt grins, but lets you present your case.

“Yes I did, and I succeeded. He just didn’t see it.” You decide to own it. “So laugh it up, fuzzball.” You tell Foggy.

Matt barks out a laugh. “Did you just quote Star Wars?”

“Yes she did.” Foggy turns to you. “Like you would be Han Solo in this situation.”

“Um, yes I would be. Did we even watch the same movies? Han Solo is a huge space dork.”

“Matt, come on, help me out.” Foggy elbows Matt.

Matt laughs. “This is between the two of you. I grew up in an orphanage. A Catholic orphanage at that. I know better than to get involved in petty fights.”

“Pe-petty? Defending Han Solo’s honor is the furthest thing from petty.”

“And I do mean huge space dork in the fondest way possible.” You add.

Foggy sighs. “Fine.”

“Okay. Really guys. I’m going. But before I do, I will have you know, Matthew, that it was a very sexy wink.”

Matt chuckles. “I’m crestfallen to have missed it.”

You want to let out an offended squeak at his level of sarcasm. He could at least be a little sad he missed it. Instead you just say “You bet your sweet ass you are.” You shake your head. “See you guys later.”

“Wait, you’re going into the night of Hell’s Kitchen alone?” Foggy asks.

“I think it’s technically early morning. And I’m not alone. I have my handy dandy pepper spray.”

“You too? Karen has mace on her keychain. You know it’s illegal in New York, right?”

“Yeah, but we gotta protect ourselves. You’re lucky I don’t have a stun gun.”

Foggy grumbles. “Yeah, yeah. Be safe.”

“Want me to walk you home?” Matt offers.

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“I know. Do you want me to though? I was going to leave soon anyway.”

“If you don’t mind, sure.”

“My worst nightmare is becoming a reality before my eyes.” Foggy groans.

“You met Scarlett Johansson and she rejected you?” You ask.

Matt laughs.

“Uh, that’s your worst nightmare.” Foggy corrects. “My worst nightmare is you two harlots going to your place and using each other.”

Matt rolls his eyes behind his glasses. “Bye Foggy.”

You take Matt by the knot of his tie and lead him out as foggy orders another glass. “Come on handsome.”

Matt makes a little surprised squeak, but follows you.

“Sorry, was that too much?” You wince as you straighten his tie and let go.

He chuckles. “No, I just wasn’t expecting it.” He takes your arm and hears your heart skip a beat. “Oh, sorry, is this okay?” (The little shit knows it’s more than okay)

“Yeah. Great.” You breathe.

He nods. “Thank you. I'm more comfortable if someone's leading me vs. smacking my cane around and hoping I don’t run into something.”

“Oh, happy to help then.”

The rest of the walk is silent for the most part, both of you contemplative about each other.

“It’s a little strange being together without Foggy, isn’t it?” You note.

He nods. “Yeah, it’s different, but it’s not bad.”

You shake your head. “No, not at all. It just like, what do we talk about? I’m so used to flirting with you to spite Foggy, and now that he’s not here I don’t know what to say, you know?”

He nods and there’s a pregnant pause. “Is that the only reason you do it?”

He tried to keep his tone light, but you can hear the hope beneath it. “That’s how it started. Then these feelings kind of snuck up on me and one day I was joking around with you and you laughed.” You let out a nervous chuckle and shake your head. “And it was a real laugh. Head thrown back, all cares abandoned for a moment. I was like oh. Oh. That’s new, those butterflies.”

He beams. “In that case, would you like to go on a date with me some time?”

“I’d love to.”

“Great.” He slips his hand from where he’s holding your elbow, to thread your fingers together.

You laugh. “Foggy is going to have an actual heart attack. If he was freaking out when we were just joking around, can you imagine what he’ll be like when we’re dating? You sure you’re ready for that?”

He chuckles. “I’m sure I’ll make it.”

“Well, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, what would you want to do?”

“You know what? Meet me at my place Friday at five and surprise me.”

He chuckles. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

You’re sitting in Matt’s arms on the roof of his building. Among the perks of having a boyfriend, is always having a human pillow with you. Sure, Matt’s sharp edges, hard muscle, and stress materialized, but when you finally get him to relax, it’s blissful. This is one of those times. He turns to putty behind you, matching his breathing to yours. As you lean against each other, he rests his head on your shoulder, taking in the carefree moment.

You can pinpoint the moment he started to trust you- really trust you- as more than Foggy’s sister. You’d invited him over for coffee one night and he took his glasses off as he entered. You noticed right away, because you were waiting for this, and you didn’t know what to do once it happened. His amber eyes tempted you to say something about their beauty, but in the end you decided not to put him on the spot.

Since then, he was more trusting every time you got together. He’d let something slip about his dad, or hint about his senses. He started to let himself go, and you only liked him more the more he showed his true colors. After a couple months he told you about the mask and everything it meant to him. When you pulled him into a hug and thanked him for trusting you, he sobbed.

And that’s why moments like these are so special to you. You both sip on your beers as the sun goes down. Matt’s been fidgeting behind you, but it comes to a stop when he wraps his arms around your waist. You go to take his hands but you notice something in one of them. Upon closer inspection, you see that it’s a little origami ring made out of the beer label.

“Be my girlfriend?” He asks into your neck, almost shy.

You laugh. “It would be my pleasure. So long as you’re my boyfriend."

He grins and wraps his arms around you tighter. “Deal.” A moment of contented silence falls over you before Matt speaks up again. “What does the sky look like right now? I want to remember this.”

“Awww, me too." You pause. "Okay, let me think.” You take in the sight before you and do your best to compile your thoughts. “So, this is either going to come out really boring or as some failed poetry. Maybe both.”

He chuckles. “I’m sure you won’t disappoint. Anyway, there’s something… intimate about experiencing the world through someone else’s eyes.”

“Well this is me officially taking that job from Foggy then. I’m also going to be oddly jealous of audio descriptive services and your screen reader now.”

He throws his head back in a laugh. “I guess I deserved that for taking pickup lines from Fisk’s girlfriend at the time.”

You laugh. “Yeah. That was a pretty good line though. I just couldn’t resist.” You pause. “Alright, so prepare to not be amazed, but I’ll do my best.” You look up at the sky. “Right over our heads, it’s like the center of a raging fire; the clouds billowing off into the distance like smoke. Further out, the colors of a stormy ocean bleed into the orange, as if they’re trying to douse the flames.”

“Thank you.” He murmurs.

“Any time.”

“Do you think we should tell Foggy?” He asks after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, I think we’ve been sneaking around long enough.”

-0-

For all your good intentions, you don’t tell Foggy. For one, you think you and Matt should both be present for the confession. Which is kind of hard, since you and Matt have been avoiding being around Foggy together, lest he pick up on something. For another thing, sneaking around with Matt is becoming a guilty pleasure for you. It’s still new and exciting, and all yours. You really should tell Foggy.

Foggy is smart. It’s no secret, you and Matt both know this. What you don’t know, is that he’s picked up on your weirdness anyway. Avoiding each other is enough proof in itself. He doesn’t know what it's proof of, but he has his suspicions. Which is why he’s started taking full advantage of his spare key privileges at both your apartments. He’s caught an empty apartment more times than he can count, and only seen you together once. It wasn’t enough to confirm his suspicions, but it was strange enough. Matt was at your place, coffee mug in hand, and glasses off. When had he gotten that comfortable with you? Foggy simply said he came to steal a hair tie and left. After he left Matt told you that he thought Foggy was onto the pair of you before moving on. But that was months ago.

You became more careful after that. When you finally got caught, it had nothing to do with Foggy’s newfound ignorance of privacy. You came to drop off some doughnuts for the office (because you’re nice like that) but Foggy’s office door was closed when you walked in and Karen was out. You saw an opportunity and took it. You rapped softly on Matt’s door before you told anyone you were here. When he opened the door, you barely had time to notice his grin before he was pulling you in and closing the door behind you.

“What brings a pretty girl like you into our little firm? Nothing too naughty I hope.” He asks, crowding you against the wall.

You have to stifle your laughter as you slap Matt’s chest. “Did you steal that out of a porno you had the misfortune of overhearing?”

He laughs. “No, that was all me.”

“Well if you end up getting disbarred for the whole Daredevil thing, you could make it as a porn script writer.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

You chuckle. “Yeah, not gonna say no to that.” You tell him before you pull him down by his neck to press your lips together. As the kiss gets more passionate, the door swings open.

“Hey Matt do you know who-” Foggy stops mid sentence when you and Matt scramble away from each other. “What the hell guys?! Matt? You’re fucking my sister?”

“Foggy-” You start.

“And you. You’re fucking my best friend since college?”

“Foggy it’s not like that.” You rush to assure him, but he just crosses his arms and stares at you. “Okay, it’s a little like that. But we’re not just fucking around.” You promise.

Matt comes back and puts his arm around you. “She’s right. I love her.”

You ever so slowly turn to face Matt as realization dawns on his face. He turns to you and nods. “I mean it.”

You pull him down by his tie and kiss him again, but keep it family friendly this time since your brother is still standing there staring. “And I love him.” You say as you wrap a hand around Matt's waist and put the other on his chest.

Foggy sighs. “You two are going to make me go gray before I even have the chance to have children.”

“Please don’t be mad.”

He shakes his head. “Of course I’m not mad. If you two are sure about this, I have no reason to be.” He grins. “Come here. My best friend and my sister!” He opens his arms.

Matt laughs as you pull him along for a group hug.

“So when did this happen? I thought we said no more secrets.”

Matt looks like he just killed Foggy’s childhood puppy on accident.

You run your hands along his side. “About when I started making excuses not to come out drinking with you and Matt.”

“Oh, so you just went out drinking by yourselves. I see.”

“Yeah Foggy. It’s called a date. You broke in my house for a hair tie in the middle of one.”

“I knew it! So why didn’t you tell me?”

“Are you kidding?” You ask because Matt still looks like he feels really bad about the whole thing. “You spent the entirety of our first meeting making sure we knew you did not approve of us getting together.”

“I just didn’t want to deal with the shit storm that would blow though here after you stopped fucking or one of you got hurt. I’m happy you two get along. I mean- this is great! I’m sorry if I went all ‘overprotective big brother’.”

You wave a hand. “Eh, we still love you.”

“Matt, you okay buddy?” Foggy asks.

He nods. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Is this about the no secrets comment?”

“Foggy I said I’m fine.”

“Okay, hug it out?”

Matt throws his head back, but you and Foggy can both see that he needs it. 

“I get it, I’m happy for you.”

When they part, Matt pulls you close again. 

“So I take it you’re the one who brought the doughnuts.” Foggy states.

“I am.”

“So were you two planning on telling me then?”

“Yeah. We were going to, but we hadn’t talked about when or how. we didn’t mean for it to be like this.”

He nods. “Well now that I know the reason for all the fishiness going on, I can stop trying to catch you. I should’ve known. ‘Oh yeah Matt’s just here without his glasses drinking coffee in my living room. Nothing to see here.’”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t sound like that. You need to work on your impression of me. I’m disappointed; I know you can do better. Second of all, that was a moment okay? And lastly, it would’ve been super obvious if I said nothing to see here. That’s not suspicious at all.”

“Those are all good points. Congratulations, you win. I just lost an argument to-”

You raise your eyebrows, waiting to see how he’s going to finish that sentence.

“Someone who has not been to law school.” He sighs.

You laugh. “Who needs law school when I grew up with you?”

“That’s true. You set me up for success.”

Matt laughs at the two of you. “We should probably get back to work.”

“Right, I didn’t mean to just show up unannounced. Actually I did, but I was just going to drop off the pastries and leave. Then someone pulled me into his office and started making out with me.” You poke Matt’s chest. “This is all your fault.”

“I could tell by your heartbeat and body heat when you knocked on my door that you wanted to at least steal a kiss.”

“Oh we’re telling people about ‘your senses’ now?”

Matt nods. “I told her everything. I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“We got past it buddy.”

Just then Karen walks in to see you three talking in Matt’s office. “I take it you’re not a client.” She says as she pokes her head in and sees Matt’s affectionate smile as he grips your waist.

“Karen! Hi, this is my sister.” Foggy tells her. 

“Hi Foggy’s sister.” She smiles as she offers a hand.

You laugh and tell her your name. “I’ve heard a lot about you, I’m surprised we haven’t met yet. From what I hear, I don’t know what these guys would do without you.”

She gives a shy smile but Foggy cuts in before she can say anything.

“Well you would’ve met her if you and Matt hadn’t been sneaking around.”

“Oh.” She covers her mouth. “Did I walk in on something?”

You shake your head. "No, Foggy did."

"We were just wrapping up." 

"Y/n brought doughnuts!” Foggy announces.

“Oooh, sounds good.”

Foggy and Karen File out of Matt’s office to claim their favorite flavors. When you try to follow after them, Matt pulls you back against him. “I love you.” He gives you a sweet, but passionate kiss.

“I love you too.” You lean in and whisper in his hear. “But if you get between me and my pastries again, even your super senses and ninja skills won’t be able to save you.”

He laughs with a short nod. “Duly noted.”

“You laugh, but I’m serious.”

“I could tell.” He takes your hand and follows you out to the reception area.


End file.
